I Didn't Realize What I Could Lose
by Abbez The Ninja
Summary: I've actually changed this a bit. It's gonna be MomomixKaname obviously, and AU at the start. It's a really lighthearted and sappy story, but I'm pretty sure it'll get deeper (and more than likely sexual) over time. I've changed the rating to M due to the language and sexual themes, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't write this many stories at once, but I thought of it and I had to write it down before I forgot the idea. I wanna thank my awesome girlfriend for giving me a sort of outline? Hopefully, she sees this (if she ever reads my stories D:) but basically, this is going to be about the two "antagonists" from the anime 'Strawberry Panic!'. I'm not sure if anyone actually likes Kaname and Momomi as a couple, since they're evil, but I really enjoy them as a couple and I think they could make a sweet story together :D. As always, reviews and such would be appreciated. PS: This is written in Kaname's POV at first so you get her side of the story. Then Momomi's.**

Nobody understands just how much I love Momomi. I definitely didn't act like it, but I sincerely tried my best. Everyone in the Spica school noticed how inseparable we were, but they assumed I just enjoyed Momomi as a little puppy I gave attention to only when I was bored. They don't know anything of what we've been through together. Why am I thinking all this? A few years ago, right after we graduated, Momomi left me. She got tired of the way I treated her, and I definitely don't blame her. She's had to put up with me for 5 years before that, so I understand. But I'm changed now. I've had therapy, and I'm now able to show my affection properly. Usually I wouldn't really care about any other girl who left me, but let me tell you how we met, then you might understand how I feel.

In 7th grade **(A/N: I'm just doing the grades of American schools, because I have no clue what the Japanese do about school. So, assuming they graduated, which would be the 12th grade, they'd probably be about 20 now I think.) **, my father and I had to move because he lost his job so we had to find a really cheap place to live that allowed kids in the building (we were renting). We finally found a place, but it was really run-down, with a lot of unsophisticated people around. I just went to a public school around my area. We actually weren't in the district of a good school, so my dad lied about where we lived. The first day of school, I was really nervous. I've never been very social, and now I'm new so it's worse. When I got there, we all got assigned homeroom teachers. Mine was called Mr. Kaito, and he seemed nice enough, I guess. When all of us were in the classroom, Mr. Kaito told us to pick whichever seat we wanted for now. I sat down in the nearest seat, not expecting anyone to be brave enough to talk to the "new kid." I suddenly heard the sound of a chair being pulled out, and someone thumping down in it beside me. I turned my head to the noise, and there she was. A stunningly beautiful girl, with light brown hair and liquid gold eyes. All I could think to do was sit there and stare at her. She looked up, stopping from rummaging through her bag for something. She noticed me not being able to tear my eyes away from her, and she smirked.

"My name's Momomi Kiyashiki, what's yours?" she asked, not even bothering to say 'hi' or 'hello'.

"Uhhh…I don't know.." I said, not believing that actually came from my mouth. How could I do that?! I've probably lost all chances with her now. But surprisingly, her grin got even wider. I didn't understand why she reacted this way. Maybe she thought I did that on purpose..

"Okay then. But I'll find out your name eventually, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it." Momomi winked as she said this. I was surprised by her personality, but that didn't mean I didn't like it. She had so much confidence and I'm glad she wanted to be my friend, for whatever reason. I just got nervous when I was around her though, so I'm mean as a defense mechanism. After the school day was over, I had a lot to think about. The whole day, Momomi walked around with me and showed me where everything was. I loved how she made me feel welcome and that I wasn't a complete outcast for once. I got home to my dad, passed out drunk on the couch. That was the usual, so I cleaned up all his beer cans and covered him up with a blanket. I headed to my very small room and just relaxed on the mattress on the floor that I called my bed. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, and woke up early the next morning. Taking a shower, eating, brushing my teeth. Nothing could get her off my mind. I couldn't wait to see Momomi, even if she had a very big ego. When I finally got to school, I walked into the classroom to see Momomi in the seat beside mine and she motioned for me to sit down.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked curiously.

"How would I know? I'm not conscious when I sleep, and I'm pretty sure nobody is." I said, really surprised I wasn't nervous for once. I was starting to be able to be myself around her. My usual sarcastic, with a hint of mean and disinterest. Momomi looked very caught off guard by this, even a little hurt. I felt a little remorse, but she'd get over it eventually.

**A/N: So this is the end of the chapter. Don't worry, Kaname will open up to Momomi eventually...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't really wanna make an update this soon. Thanks, Emilio.. :P**

After yet another day of school, I arrived home. My dad was sitting on the couch, clutching a piece of paper with his head in his hands.

"Dad, is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. He looked up at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Kaname, I'm so sorry, but there's something I have to do." he said spluttering out all the words.

"What, dad? Tell me, it can't be that bad, and I know we'll get through it like always." I said in comforting words. This just made him cry even harder. I didn't understand what could be so bad, if we had to move again, it was okay with me. Even though I WOULD miss Momomi…

"No, Kaname, it IS bad. And very selfish of me. I'm afraid I can't pay the rent for two people, so I need you to move out. There's this place behind the school that you can stay at, the playground has a little tunnel. You can take your clothes and maybe a snack. I'm so sorry!" he said, sobbing violently.

"It's okay, dad. I understand that you have to do this. I know it's hard for you, and I won't hold anything against you." I said, trying to keep my cool. Not saying anything else, I walked up the stairs to my room to pack my things in my backpack. Grabbing a box of Cheez-its, I quickly said bye and walked out the door. I couldn't face him, because I'm sure I would've started crying if I had. I sprinted to the playground of the school, which nobody actually used anymore because it was so old. I stretched out in the tunnel beside my backpack full of clothes. The realization of the situation finally hit me, and I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep. I woke up, and I could tell it was morning by the way the birds were chirping, and the school buses parked outside the school releasing children. I was glad to have woken up just in time, and I quickly ran into the nearby woods to change clothes. Hoping nobody would notice my morning breath and embarrassing messy hair, I walked inside. Taking a seat beside Momomi, she looked at me curiously.

"God, what happened to you? You look like you haven't done anything to look good today." I ignored her for the moment, focusing all my strength on not crying. "Oh come on, you know I was kidding, cupcake." She said, noticing how out of sorts I looked. I flinched when she called me that, I don't even know where that name came from.

"Wait..why'd you call me that?" I said in a cautious tone.

"Called you what?"

"What you just said."

"What?"

"Fine! Why'd you call me CUPCAKE!?" I said, giving in to her playful games. She smiled mischievously and started giggling.

"Why not, cupcake? Since you won't tell me your name, I had to think of _something _to call you. Don't be mad. Hey, can I come over later?"

"NO! Why would I want _you _to come over?! And besides, now's not the best time…" I said sadly, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Whaddya mean? You can tell me about it, cupcake. I wanna be your friend!" she said cheerfully, with a hint of confusion in her big, honey-colored eyes.

"Eh. I think I'll pass, but if I could come to your house I would…appreciate it." I said, reluctant to ask for help, but desperate to get in a shower.

"Is it okay with your mom and dad?"

"Just dad. And yeah, I know he wouldn't mind."

"Then yeah, I would like for you to come over." Momomi said with an actual sincere, warm smile. It made me all tingly inside, but I shook off the feeling. The rest of the day went by really slow, and I was actually looking forward to going to Momomi's house. She didn't seem like that much of a bad person, and I trusted her. After school Momomi led the way to her bus and we got on.

"Hey, that's my seat, chubby!" She said in a threatening voice, pushing the kid out of the seat. I've never seen her be like that before, and it sorta surprised me, but I liked it. I liked her dominating attitude, and with that, we could be close friends, if not more. When they finally got to where Momomi apparently lived, I couldn't say anything. Her house was so big, I would probably get lost looking for a bathroom. I followed her to the front door, and she got a key from under the doormat (what a cliche :p) and unlocked the huge double door. Right when I walked inside I felt like this was a dream. My dad and I have never lived in a house even a fourth of this size. The high ceilings and white leather couches amazed me. Momomi took my hand to my pleasant surprise and led me up a spiral staircase. We walked down a long hall, and she opened a door at the end. It led to a king-sized bed, with pink everywhere. There were stuffed unicorns, ponies, pandas, and kitties. Her bedspread was Hello Kitty (of course), and she had a huge window that showed the side of their humongous lawn. There were flowers everywhere (probably planted by a hired gardener) and a bunch of sprinklers. I had never seen someone so rich in my entire life. Momomi noticed how amazed I looked, and grinned as she jumped onto her bed. When I was finally finished gawking at the whole scene, she sat up.

"I can see that you like it." She said with her tongue sticking out.

"It's not that I like it, more that I'm fascinated by it. This is more than my dad and I could ever hope to have." I said bluntly, then blushing when I realized I admitted that I was inferior to her in terms of money. I sat down on the bed next to her, and we just sat there awkwardly, without talking. She was looking down at her lap for some reason, and she looked like she was thinking hard about something. I had never seen her like this before either, she's usually so full of herself and confident, never nervous like she was now.

"Uhhh..what's wrong?" I asked, feeling awkward. She hesitantly looked up at me, and I could see how extremely red her face was. She looked like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth and looked away again. I could see her licking her lips, and I wondered why she was so freaking nervous. I put my hand on her face and turned it towards mine.

"Okay, so why the heck are you acting so…" I was caught off guard by a kiss. All I could do was sit there, I didn't even know what was happening! All I could feel were her soft lips moving against mine.

**A/N: There Emilio, I hope you is happy :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yayy! I've finally updated! Well, it hasn't been THAT long, but school makes me want to be lazy and play video games all day rather than writing stories. But I'll just have to suck it up, and continue. I don't really know if I'll be continuing the Burst Angel story anytime soon, because I've sort of lost my inspiration. But I'll try to watch the anime and hopefully get ideas :P. Hope you enjoy, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning any of the characters of Strawberry Panic D:**

Not knowing what to do, I just sat there. Noticing that Momomi was actually getting quite into this, I decided that I should put a stop to this pretty soon. I loved her lips, they were so soft. But I just couldn't think of a relationship right now with everything going on. The only thing I'd be to her is a burden anyway, so there's no point in letting her down in the first place. Pulling away slightly, I realized how hard it was to resist her. Starting to kiss back, I desperately pinched myself to remember the objective at hand. So, I softly pushed Momomi off, not wanting to hurt her feelings or think I didn't like it. She suddenly released the grip on my face and leaned back quickly, looking shameful and embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Momomi said apologetically, practically begging me to forgive her.

"I-it's okay, no big deal. But we can't do that anymore, Momomi. It's not that I don't like it, I just…can't deal with a relationship right now." I said hesitantly, trying to pick my words carefully so I wouldn't hurt her any more than I had to.

"But why? You even kissed back, so I know you liked it…" she said in pure confusion, but with clear hurt in her face and amazing eyes.

"I know, but I'm having some problems right now, and I have to deal with them first. Maybe after then? I still have to think about it though. And can I take a shower really fast? I've been wanting to all day." I added, trying to change the subject.

"O-okay.." Momomi muttered, looking really disappointed and confused.

**_****Momomi's POV****_**

At this point, I was just entirely and utterly bewildered. I didn't have the slightest CLUE to what Kaname could be thinking or talking about! I didn't understand her motives for anything, especially taking a shower when she could just take one at home. Is she poor or something? She knows I could and would help her, but she's probably too proud for my help anyway. And why doesn't she want to be my girlfriend because she's having "issues"? Im starting to think thats what she's trying to convince herself, although it's probably something even she doesn't realize. Maybe she has commitment issues, or she's just scared of relationships in general. I don't want to assume anything though, because that'd just probably lead to trouble.

I decided that the best possible option is to ask her, and to hope that she'll be open to me. Suddenly feeling nervous, I anxiously waited to hear the water in the shower stop hitting the bottom. When the time finally came, I frantically started thinking of how to word my question so it wouldn't be offensive, but also not allow her to avoid it. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she finally arrived in nothing but a towel, holding it around her tightly.

"Uhhh…can I possibly borrow some clothes?" Kaname said sort of awkwardly, blushing. She's so cute when she blushes! That's one of the reasons why I like her so much. And also her dark blue, alluring eyes, that show unending amounts of intelligence, compassion, and feistiness. And her slim but athletic body was _really _attractive, combined with her short, wavy hair to match her boyish style. Kaname, clearing her throat impatiently, snapped me back into reality.

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll just give you some loose pajamas, since my style of clothing is probably something you don't favor for yourself." I say jokingly, sticking out my tongue. Hopefully I'm doing a good job of making it less awkward for the both of us, and I sigh in relief as I see how relaxed she now looks. I decide not to be selfish and mess it up, so I'll just ask her the questions and such later. Throwing the loose, reindeer covered pajamas in Kaname's face, I sigh loud enough so she could hear when she starts laughing at the childish pattern.

"_What_? I got them for Christmas last year from my grandmother who apparently forgot how old I was, but got the size right. Don't laugh! Would you rather wear my super tight and sparkly jeans?" I said sarcastically, chuckling when she scowled.

"Okay, fine." she said with mocking indignance, heading back to the bathroom to change. I couldn't help but look at her muscular but feminine and soft looking lower back as she walked with her back towards me, frowning when she got out of sight.

**A/N: So this ends the story for now, tell me if you like it, and I'm still feeling the "flow" for this one and am excited to write more! :**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, and what time could be better than 3 in the morning? Anyway, it's school's fault. If I ever don't update for a while, blame it on school, and maybe blow it up for me. Just kidding, because that would be terrorism. And nobody likes a terrorist. Except me. And other people who like to blow up buildings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Strawberry Panic. Not yet.**

**Kaname's POV**

Arriving back in Momomi's room in her ridiculous pajamas, she was sitting on the bed and her back turned to me. As ultra awesome payback, I crept slowly up to her and jumped on the bed, screaming as loud as I could. _That definitely worked…_ I thought, as she squealed and jumped off the bed. Falling on her butt, she looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kaname?!" she yelled, laughing as she said this. She got up from the floor, and pounced on me, pinning me to the bed. "Hmm.. let's see if you're ticklish…" she said mischievously. _Oh no….I'm dead now, what am I gonna do?! Just try to get through it, Kaname. _Quickly failing my objective, I started squirming and screeching underneath her, begging her to stop. It was almost unbearable, I literally felt like I was going to blow up or something..

"No, please stop Mom-" I tried to say, cut off by laughter and more squealing. Momomi finally showed me some mercy and stopped, looking at me with complete victory in her still fiery eyes.

"Now _**that's **_payback!" she yelled, grinning hugely at her victory. She looked so accomplished and happy, even though it was just revenge..

"Shut up, you know that wasn't fair!" I teased lightly, brushing my hair with my hands as best as I could to get it back to normal. At least it was still damp from the shower.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Momomi threatened, smirking evilly.

"Noooo, I was kidding, I promise!" I begged. She smiled, satisfied at this, and lied down beside me. "Where are you parents?" The thought just occurred to me that they haven't been home all day, or not that I could see.

"Oh, they're at the hospital.." she said, a depressed look forming in her eyes. Deciding to save that drama for later, and taking into account my heavy eyes and fatigued body, I cuddled up into Momomi's side and closed my eyes. I know we're not dating yet, but we both like each other, and we're both lonely, so what harm could it do? Her body tensed up for a second, but then relaxed as it welcomed the company. I sneaked a glance up to Momomi, and saw her smiling contentedly, closing her eyes as well. Welcoming the tired feeling, I slowly felt myself drift off into sleep..

"WAKE UP!" I was rudely awakened by Momomi shaking me violently and screaming in my ear. What a nice way to begin your day.

"Wait, what time is it? We're gonna be late for school!" I said worriedly, fighting my way out of the sheets. Momomi pulled me down next to her and hugged me tightly.

"Nope, today is Saturday, cupcake!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh." I said, sighing in relief, grateful for the needed break from school. "Just because I was cuddly last night, doesn't mean you can touch me all the time." I added sarcastically, noticing her hand creeping up my shirt.

"Dang it, but why? I think you would like it!" Momomi huffed, looking like an angry child. I chuckled, and decided to give her something to hope for.

"We might do stuff later though, if we actually date."

"Yayyyy! When are we gonna date?" she asked excitedly. I was hesitant. I would be more than glad to kiss her and do other lovey stuff with her, but for some reason I'm cautious…no; _**scared **_to actually be her girlfriend. It's not just her; I could never form a relationship with anyone before. I don't know what it is. I guess I'm just scared they won't be satisfied by me, and that they'll hurt me. _**Just **_kissing, and _**just **_cuddling, don't have any bonds. You're free to do whatever you want, and you can't get hurt, because you never had feelings in the first place. You can't break up, because you were never _**together **_in the first place. Does that make sense? It always has to me, which is why I don't like dating.

"I-I don't know. Not-not yet.." I say dejectedly, suddenly sounding less interested in the conversation.

"Oh, okay.." Momomi said, looking down at the ground with a completely crestfallen expression on her beautiful face.

"Sorry, Momo, but I just don't know right now." I try to explain. Suddenly, her face changed to ecstatic.

"Wait! What did you call me?!" she asked, laughter coming shortly after.

"Okay. never mind. Since you don't appreciate my efforts, I won't call you any nicknames." I said, looking purposely like a pouty child.

"I was kidding, I love it." She said, as her face turned from amused to loving. It was weird how her expressions could change so quickly. I looked deeply into her golden eyes, and kissed her again. This time, I was more reluctant. I really wanted to enjoy feeling her soft, sweet lips against mine. _She tastes like candy…_ I think, wondering how I didn't notice it before. All kinds of candy, chocolate, sweet, and a tiny bit sour that blends well with all the sweetness. I feel her grow more impatient, slowly pushing me back against the bed. She had on hand tangled in my short hair, and the other on my waist. Slowly thinking and opening my senses for more detail surprised me. It's much better than any other kiss I've had before. Not that I've had many, but I've had a several, and from several different girls. And _**none **_of them can compete with this. The way she puts everything into the kiss, how gentle but fervent it is. Her hand on my thigh puts all my thoughts immediately to a stop. _Nooo, I can't stop her. I like what she's doing to me too much, but I don't want to go this fast. She doesn't know the effect she has on me. _I catch my breath as it goes an inch higher. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the contact. _**Boom! **_Hearing the sudden noise, we both jolted as far away from each other as possible. The farthest possible for me, happened to be on the floor..

"Owwww.." I whine, looking around for what made the noise.

"I-I think I knocked my phone off the nightstand.." Momomi stuttered, holding up her cellphone in her shaking hand. I could see the huge, red blush on her face, and I wonder if I look the same way. Her hair is everywhere, probably from my hands, and her eyes are completely dark. I didn't know _**I **_had that effect on _**her **_too.. Well I guess that's a good thing. I didn't know what to say, and neither did she, apparently. So I just sat there and rubbed and my butt until she decided to say something. "Uhh.. w-what, what was that?" she asked curiously.

"I really don't know.."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far, especially since you don't even wanna date me, and yeah! Please forgive me, I couldn't control myself!" Momomi suddenly cries out in bursts, desperation covering her face.

"It's okay, I couldn't control myself either if I were kissing such a hot girl like myself." I torment quietly, seeing her blush even more; and leaving me satisfied. "Anyway, let's get pancakes!"

**A/N: Honestly, did you think I'd put the best stuff at the beginning? Then the rest of the story would just be worthless crap that you don't wanna read, since you already have the good stuff. So nooo, I'm gonna slip in the stuff when you least expect it, so you'll never suspect. I'm just like a drug dealer, but my drugs are sexy and overly detailed words… if you know what I mean**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm updating again! If anyone even cares..*sniffle* haha just kidding, I would probably waste my time and write for nobody, because it's really fun for me. BUT that doesn't mean I don't want you to review, because reviews are the refrigerator to my leftover food, the milk to my cereal, the microwave to my cold pizza…except I like cold pizza. But yeah, review :D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Strawberry Panic, and it's not fair.**

**Momomi's POV**

"Umm..I don't think the maid makes pancakes, but I never asked, so I guess there's a first for everything!" I say, trying to relieve the tension. I honestly think Kaname's on some sort of drug. One minute, she can't date me or whatever, and the next it's like we're about to rape each other! Oh well,as long as she lets me kiss her and stuff, I'll be good for a while. I WOULD like to be her girlfriend though.. but I guess it's her choice. Leading Kaname to the kitchen, our maid/cook/caretaker/gardener was cleaning the counters. Noticing our arrival, she looked up with a ridiculously staged smile on her face. She had worked here only a few months, but had learned that I had personally gotten the old maid fired after her forgetting the cheese on my cheeseburger. Well I guess she deserved it. Who doesn't know that cheese goes on a _**cheese**_burger? The recently hired maid had put extra care into being nice and hardworking, and I liked it. She was quite young, probably about 2 years older than me, so about 16. She was probably really desperate to work for _**me**_, considering all the things that were probably being said about me. I looked over to Kaname, as I realized her position changing. Kaname had moved to the side a little, giving herself a perfect picturesque view of her butt. Nodding her head up and down, apparently she approved. She wasn't being very subtle about it either. So I picked up a croissant that the maid had laid out for me, and hit Kaname on the forehead.

"What the heck was that for?!" Kaname shrieked as she wiped the crumbs and butteriness off her face.

Grinning a little at her response, I replied "Because. You're not supposed to be checking out your friend's, who happened to lend you her wonderful pajamas last night, maid. It's against the code of the pajamas."

"I wasn't checking her out! I was just…" she trailed off, trying to think of what else she was supposed to say when her eyes yet again drifted to the maid's backside.

"Okay, get out maid. We've had enough of your butt!" I say playfully as she shuffled quietly out of the room. I returned my gaze back to Kaname's puzzled face. "Nobody can check out my maid but meeeee!" I tease in a sing-song voice, watching her blush. In response, Kaname just smirked and brushed past me, searching through the cabinets.

"Where's the pancake batter stuff?" she asks.

"We don't have any, we make our own. Well, the maid does. Hey, Hanako! Make some pancakes for us as soon as possible!"

"Please!" Kaname added, looking at me with an amused expression, her eyebrows raised. "Just because I was looking at her butt, doesn't mean she doesn't deserve manners anymore." she said cheerfully, shoving me lightheartedly. I gasped mockingly and looked as offended as possible, making her giggle. I never knew she could do that; it sounds so girlish and optimistic, unlike her usual pessimistic views. It was cute. Walking into the proportionately oversized living room, Kaname followed with wide eyes. She seemed so overwhelmed by it, craning her neck to inspect the high ceilings with chandeliers hanging elegantly from them, sparkling all the while. "So big.." she muttered in a barely audible voice. I was used to this reaction from people, so I just kept on until I reached the long, white, and sleek couch. Sitting on it with force to make myself bounce, I grabbed the remote and pointed it at the TV hanging on the wall. Motioning for Kaname to take a seat beside me by patting on the cushion with my hand, and turning off the fireplace, as it was too hot for it. Being spring, nearly summer, I don't even know why it was on in the first place. Must be the crazy Hanako's doings. Trying to find a decent show to "watch," Kaname got herself comfortable. Curled up in a ball, she leaned on me for support as she held her legs to her face. "I'm cold." she stated, shivering for effect.

"How can you be cold?! It's like 75 degrees outside!"

"Well it's not my fault your stupid pajamas aren't very covering! It's like I'm not wearing anything but a plastic bag!"

"I wish.." I say in a very low voice to myself.

"What did you say?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…" I say teasingly, knowing this will peak her curiosity. She scowled at me, turning back to the TV. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Kaname stated simply. I could've sworn I heard something playful in her voice. Maybe she's up to something.. When I get back from the bathroom, she's not on the couch anymore. What else did I expect when I heard that edge in her voice? She's probably flirting with Hanako or something. Arriving on the kitchen I see Hanako with her back turned to me, flipping pancakes on a frying pan.

"Hanako, have you seen Kaname?" Suddenly hearing my voice, she jumped.

"O-oh, your friend? No, not since before. I thought I heard the back door open and close recently, but it might be my imagination.." Not furthering the conversation, I sneaked to the back door. Since she decided to go off somewhere, I'll scare her! She deserves it anyway. I look out the small window in the door, and see Kaname doing something very unexpected. She was playing with my dog, Hachi, in the midst of all the sprinklers. Forgetting about my plan earlier, I half walked, half jogged over to them.

"Kaname, what are you even doing?" I ask, laughing. Kaname looks at me questioningly and stands back up straight from her kneeling position that she was in in order to pet Hachi. I immediately stopped laughing when I could see completely through Kaname's pajama shirt. She was right about it being like a plastic bag… I think this day is going to be really interesting..

**A/N: Finally finished with this. It took me about a day to actually finish, because I kept getting distracted.. Anyway, I just realized that I portrayed Kaname and Momomi to be in the 7th grade. So what am I supposed to do now?! Should I randomly skip a few years so we can get to the hot stuff. I just don't know. I need ideas… I don't want to give kids the idea that it's okay to have passionate sex when they're 12 or 13, but what kind of kid would be reading this stuff anyway? I don't wanna know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Is it bad that every time I read the word "satin", I think it's "Satan"? Maybe that's as bad as my favorite name being Lucifer (before I knew about the whole Satan business). Don't be mad though :P. I'm writing this at the same time as a paper for school tomorrow which I have forgotten about until now, and I'm not sure if I'll get it done or not. I've decided that the people who read (and especially review 3) my stories are more important, so Mr. Jones can be disappointed for all I care. My 8th grade English teacher LOVED me, even though I didn't lift a finger in her class, she always talked to me about my stories and stuff. I MISS HER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Strawberry Panic. Sorreh, brah.**

A few months have passed, with Kaname practically living at Momomi's house. Momomi's parents had been skeptical about it at first, but since they were barely at home, they couldn't complain. Momomi hasn't spoken further about her attraction to Kaname, and Kaname hasn't said anything further about whether she returned the same feelings. It's Kaname's 14th birthday tomorrow, and summer started last week. No more school for a while then. Momomi's birthday is in late July (she's 13, and let's say it's early June now). Neither of them can deny the growing sexual tension between them. Not just explicitly, just romantically as well. Momomi's never been to Kaname's, every time she asked to meet her father Kaname quickly changed the subject. It had actually felt like she lived with Kaname, she showered there and slept here most of the week, for every week since the first time they had been together.

**Kaname's POV**

"Soooo, Momomi. It's my 14th birthday tomorrow, what do you think of that?" I teased with a smile, pretending to hint that she should get me a present, even though I already knew she would. I could tell she's been planning something for a while for my birthday; she always laughed awkwardly and started wringing her hands and playing with the hem of her shirt. Regardless, it was VERY fun to tease her all the time, just by the way she reacted.

"Uhhh.. yeah." she responded, trying not to take her eyes off her hands and look uninterested.

"Are you getting me anything? You ARE my best friend, by the way."

"O-of course I'd be getting you something. What are friends for, right?" She rambled off, chuckling in a slightly insane tone as she spoke too quickly. I couldn't help but giggle at the adorable way she got nervous around me. Over the couple months I've known her, I'd realized she's pretty fun to mess with. If I straightforwardly flirted with her she got all defensive and she stuttered all over the way. I do it quite often now, you could even say it's somewhat of a habit.

"Ya know, if you don't wanna get me anything expensive, there's always birthday sex.." I intentionally lowered my voice at the end and leaned closer to where she was nervously sitting, and winked.

"I-I d-don't k-kn.." she tried to say something, but I couldn't understand what as she just gave up on trying to formulate a sentence when she was so flustered. All I could do is laugh as her face grew beet red and she stubbornly buried her face in the pillow on her bed. "You know it's not funny when you do that!" she yelled, unintentionally making me have another fit of laughter as her high voice was muffled by the pillow. Before I could stop laughing, a soft object hitting me right in the forehead did it for me.

"That's it!" I screamed; tackling her back onto the bed from where she was giggling at me. Straddling her with both my legs on either side of her stomach, I used her weakness to my advantage. She couldn't stop the shrieks and pleas of help as I mercilessly tickled her into submission, finally stopping when she was in tears. Since she was laying there for a while, I thought she had given up; so I started to bring my leg to the other side of her stomach. Immediately she sprung up, using the leverage of my body as an advantage as she practically slammed me onto the bed, successfully knocking the wind out of me AND trapping me below her. My eyes widened. I'm pretty sure I've never told her, but I have an ultimate weak spot. My neck is really sensitive, way more sensitive than others'. So when it gets tickled; well… things don't usually end well for me. Seeing as how tickling around my stomach and armpits didn't work, she finally tried my neck. To my complete misfortune, as soon as her fingertips reached my collarbone, I squeaked loudly. She smirked evilly as she got ready to get complete, utter, and sweet revenge. The squeak turned into high pitched screams as she relentlessly attacked my neck, my hands around her forearms doing nothing to stop her as I was to weak to try and pull them away. When I almost got to the point of literally feeling like I was going to die, she stopped. I continued to breathe heavily for a few minutes, as does she, the whole time wearing such a devilish grin that it made me want to smack… or kiss… it off.

"Okay, you've had your turn, now get the fuck off of me please." I say, trying to sound mad, but my breathlessness just made me sound pleading. She obliged, and soon she was lying beside me with her hands behind her head.

"I'm pretty sure you just got PWNED!" Momomi bragged.

"Oh, don't think you're all high and mighty, you're just lucky I have a weak spot. If not you'd be crying on the ground." I smirked, imagining her begging me to stop tickling her, but me not listening and making her have to plead. That looks pretty sun, I'll have to try it some time.

She giggled, "Oh please, I could do that again and again if I tried."

"Fine, try it." I challenged, grinning at her so she would know if she declined the challenge I'd never let her hear the end of it. Silently accepting my offer, she moved to straddle me again. I pushed her backwards, stunning her, then I quickly sat up and pushed her face first onto the bed. I felt wonderful about achieving that feat, until I heard her head smack the headboard and her curse loudly in pain. "Momomi! I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as she sprung up and pushed me back onto the bed. She quickly sat on my stomach, leaning forward and trapping my hands behind my head. Before I had a chance to fight back, the more than sufficient amount of cleavage showing from her bending over had distracted me. That is, until she started tickling my neck again. I bucked my hips as hard as I could, managing her hands to lose their grip and me immediately sitting up, causing our heads to clash.

"Owwwww! FUCK, Kaname!" Momomi yelled.

"Shit… that fucking hurt.. But Momomi, keep your voice down! Your parents are actually home for once, and they're just downstairs! What if they think we're.. ya know?" I question, studying her to see if she knew what I meant. She did, her blush telling me the answer as she shyly looked at her hands. Finally stopping to notice the meager distance in between us, I realized she was a lot closer than I thought. Probably feeling me staring at her, she looked up. What a terrible idea. Her face was so close her lips brushed mine as her face tilted back upward, making us both freeze. I wanted to move, but nothing in my body was working. Her light, shaky breath feathered lightly on my nose, her being taller since she was still half-straddling me. I start leaning forward, ever so slowly, as if to ask Momomi if it was okay. Without any protests, I assumed the road was clear as my lips reached their destination. Just as I could taste her sweet lip gloss, it was over. I opened my eyes to find her on the opposite side of the bed, looking sheepishly at Hanako standing in the doorway, looking terrified.

"S-s-sorry!" she managed to get out as she hastily slammed the door shut. With the moment ruined, neither of us could find the words to say.

"Uhh.. what lip gloss do you use?" I asked, curious as I licked my lips and yet again was met with the captivatingly sweet taste.

"I-it's cream pop flavored." she mumbled quickly, yet again looking at her fumbling hands.

"Oh…"

"I'm gonna get in the shower. You can sleep here tonight if you want." Momomi stuttered, not managing to cover the slight tone of hopefulness as she spoke the last words.

"I'd like that." I said what I hoped was reassuringly, and I layer down on the bed and she left and shut the door behind her.

_Whoa, that was a little too weird.. But I think I'm really starting to like her. She's made my life so much better than before, and I know she has feelings for me, so why ignore my own for her? I mean, I'm not sure how she'll react to the fact that I'm practically homeless, but I stay at her house most of the time anyway. I just don't want her to think it's too awkward 'living' with me if we're more than friends… I just hope I make the right decision._

**A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised I finished this all in one sit-down. It usually takes me days, if not weeks to completely finish a chapter, but the words just flowed out of me in this one. It was natural. So, I'm definitely liking the direction where this is going. Please, if you have any comments or suggestions on the story feel completely free to review. I'd appreciate it, it encourages me to write more and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while, things have been really complicated lately and I have a tough time dealing with it. Anyway, thanks to a lovely guest who left a review recently, I've decided to get off my freaking butt and do something other than play Pokemon, reading fan fiction, or watching Youtube. Yes, that's exactly what my life has been like the last few weeks (not including school, but I'm not gonna even TRY to say that I do any work). Hope you enjoy, and I'll be continuing this no matter how many reviews, because I hate when authors (on this site) completely stop a story when I actually liked it D:**

**Momomi's POV**

_I really hope that Kaname is close to making up her mind, because I'm not sure that I can control myself for much longer. I just feel like raping the woman, except.. that's wrong. She'd probably like it though so secretly there'd be no harm done, it'd just take her a while to realize that._ _Geez, when did I become such a twisted perv? Maybe I need to get that checked out.._

I was broken out of my haze as the hot water instantly turned cold, letting out small shrieks as I jumped back out of the range of the shower nozzle thingy. Before I could comprehend what had happened, I heard the end of a flush (ya know the flush of a toilet) and suppressed giggles. I angrily peeked out from behind the shower curtain and saw Kaname pressed against the wall laughing like an idiot. Anyone could tell she was trying to stop herself, considering her hand was pressed firmly over her mouth and she was hitting her head against the wall to try and make herself shut up. I don't think she's very good at that though, because she was laughing so hard she kept randomly inhaling large amounts of air in between laughing fits.

"Kaname?! I locked the door, so how are you in here?!" I asked, half angry, half creeped out. In a flattered way, of course.

Kaname managed to stop laughing for a few seconds to look at me, and her face was literally as red as a tomato. I tried not to laugh, so I accidentally snorted, causing her to fall on her knees and laugh hysterically. I blushed, and turned the shower off. Good thing I was already finished before she came in here, or I'd have to shower in freezing water, and that's not fun for anyone but masochists.

"Okay, now leave before I come out there and beat you up!" I warned the now chuckling Kaname.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to." she said and she put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me, her short blue hair hanging down in front of her face.

"Do you seriously want me to come out there, _naked_, and "accidentally" rub up against you sexually?"

"Bye!"

Without another word Kaname literally sprinted towards the door and slammed it close behind her. I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable she is.

**Kaname's POV**

_Why must she do this to me?! I think she deserves REALLY extreme amazing payback for once.. what to do…_

A few minutes later, Momomi opened the door and came through clad only in a small towel, not really paying attention to what was in front of her, then turned towards the door again and shut it. Little did she know, a half naked Kaname was laying on the bed with her eyes closed (she WAS wearing a bra :P).

I could hear Momomi coming in, and I was waiting for the hopefully wonderfully hilarious reaction to me half naked on her bed. I was about to open my eyes to see what the hell was taking her so long, but I heard a scream, and then a "whoosh?" noise. Immediately I started laughing my ass off, sitting up on the bed and looking over at Momomi who was… naked.

_Oh god.._

**A/N: It's not that long, mostly because I was in a rush to get this up before you forgot about me :). I'm thinking of starting a ShizNat fix (Shizuru and Natsuki off of Mai-HiME) but I'm not sure since I've started so many fics lately. What can I say, I get distracted :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm starting this right after posting the last chapter to make up for my long absence, now that's dedication! Things are gonna get more complicated because every story is boring without a little conflict. I THINK I'm gonna give Momomi some competition for Kaname, but I'm not really sure who to make it. Should they just be an OC? Feedback would be appreciated :)**

**Kaname POV**

"Uhhhhh.. Sorry?" I offered.

"Don't just say sorry, turn around so I can put some fucking clothes on!"

When Momomi had come in the room and saw me, she jumped and screamed, causing her to drop the towel. I impatiently waited for her to get some clothes, wanting to look but I know she'd literally kick my ass if I did. Tempting fate, I peeked over my shoulder. Luckily she was bent over with her back to me only in a pair of lace underwear, going through a drawer. Unfortunately for me, it means I could clearly see her butt. I took a moment to memorize it, tracing my eyes over her slender body. Her back was curved inward, and her legs were extremely curvaceous. Wiping the drool off my bottom lip (not literally), I turned back around so she wouldn't catch me. I'm actually quite satisfied by what I've already seen, creeping on her for longer would just be spoiling myself.

"Okay, you can look now."

Momomi had changed into a very low cut, sleeveless, light blue shirt. Something she probably only sleeps in, seeing as how revealing it is. The short shorts greatly complemented her long cream-colored legs, and I couldn't help but feel a little breathless at the sight.

"I said you could _look_, not _stare_. Geez." Momomi said, smirking.

I lay down on the bed, trying to ignore the beautiful girl standing over me.

"Oh, by the way my parents want me to go to a carnival thing tomorrow, they said you could come as long as we didn't interrupt their business. Apparently they have to go to a meeting with some company called Roku.. something. I can't remember their name, but it'll still be fun! Do you wanna go with me?" Momomi asked, her face lit up like an excited child.

"Sure, being around you is boring anyway, and I haven't been to a carnival ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"I.. forgot what I was gonna say. Do you have anything to sleep in that isn't revealing or stupidly for little kids?" I asked, try to avert her attention to something else (ahhhh, I use this tactic all the time).

Momomi was clearly hesitant for a while, but then either decided to ignore it for now, or actually believed that I had forgotten what I was saying. "No, so you'll either have to look like a kid, a hoe, or just sleep in your clothes." she said in a playful voice.

"I have an even _better _idea."

She didn't realize what I meant instead I started taking off my black skinny jeans.

"Uhh.. so you're gonna sleep half naked with _me _in the bed? _Great _idea, Kaname!"

"Well, I'm gonna have a blanket on me, and you're not allowed to do anything, so I win."

"Fine, I'll _try _and contain myself." Momomi teased, but I could clearly see her trying to subtly check me out from the corner of her eye. Blushing a little, I threw my pants on top of my shirt on the floor and got under the blanket quickly. Once I was completely hidden, she seemed to be broken from her "trance" and cleared her throat before getting on the bed and crawling over me onto her side. I was given a clear view down her shirt which I couldn't resist not looking at (good thing she was wearing a bra, or Kaname would be in rapist mode probably). Once she was finally on the other side of me, she got under the blanket as well and looked hesitant about something.

"Momomi, are you-"

"Goodnight, Kaname." she said as she quickly turned to me and gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, I could still feel her shaky breath on my cheek until she clumsily turned away from me and supposedly was getting ready to sleep. Well, there goes all my resistance..

Slowly, I put my arms around Momomi's waist, and I could hear her sharp intake of breath. Once she calmed down a little, I pulled her closer to me and snuggled my head into the crook of her neck, trying to enjoy the warmth of both of our bodies.

"Thanks, Momomi." I whispered into her ear, before closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well, I'm proud of myself. It's only been.. a day(?) since the last update :D. Thank you to the guest who's been reviewing a lot (unless there's actually like 5000 and I'm unaware of this :P) and NeneKanerva (I hope I spelled that right) for being a wonderful reader :)**


	9. Just an update for you loyal people )

Hey, it's me again. I'm on my dad's laptop right now and I decided that I should get this up for the people who read my Strawberry Panic story. I WILL be updating soon, but I have summer school due to my possible ADHD (I'm getting tested for it on the 25th) and I've recently acquired two puppies who don't like how hot my room is, which is also where my computer is. I'll update really soon for those of you who're still here. Mostly on weekends, since that's the only time I actually have free time if I'm not doing my summer school work. Thanks for those of you who have stuck around :) 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Almost forgot to put an authors note. Kaname brought her clothes to Momomi's because she obviously came back to her dad's house and got them, duhhh. Just kidding, I forgot to put that part in and in case any of you pay close attention to detail. I'm back, anyway! Let's just say school sucks.  
Kaname POV

"Um.. Miss Kenjo? Miss Kiyashiki told me to wake you up and tell you breakfast is ready.."

"Can you hear me? I would appreciate it if you would get up so Mr. and Mrs. Kiyashiki won't be angry with me.."

As I slowly awoke from my slumber, I heard a soft voice coming from above me. Groaning a little, I opened my eyes to see none other than the maid Hanako leaning over me.

"Wait what? What do you want, Hanako?" I asked, trying to not sound as annoyed as I felt from being woken up at what I assume was a very early hour. Although my voice sounded quite polite for how I was actually feeling at the moment, Hanako still seemed to shrink back a little.

"Uh.. I was just... Miss Kiyashiki asked me to wake you up for breakfast before you all went to the carnival,  
I'm sorry if I made you mad, Miss Kenjo." Hanako rushed out in a very nervous voice. I wonder why she seems so scared of everything..

"Oh! I forgot about that! Sorry if I sounded angry or anything, I tend to be snappy when I'm woken up this early. Tell Miss Bitch that I'll be down there in a sec." I said, winking at her. She seemed so appalled by the (in my opinion) very fitting nickname for Momomi.

"O-okay.." Hanako stuttered, practically running out of the room. I sighed, and started picking out my clothes for the day.

Momomi POV

Where the fuck is Kaname? I asked the maid to get her like twenty minutes ago! Right then, Hanako walks into the kitchen, where I was busy making a special breakfast just for Kaname and I. That's the reason I made her wake up so early, my parents weren't getting up until 10 to get ready for the carnival.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get Kaname?" I asked in what I admit was a bitchy tone.

"Oh, sorry about that ma'am! Miss Kenjo is quite a heavy sleeper.." She said, chuckling, before realizing that was probably a bad idea in front of a jealous me, and quickly bowed before exiting the room.

'What the hell was that? Who does she think she is, trying to get all buddy-buddy with Kaname?'

"What smells so good?" A husky, tired voice asked from behind me.

I turned around, saying "Bacon, eggs, and toast. Everybody's dream breakfast."

"Ohhhhh... I forgot to tell you, I'm sort of a vegan.."

Well there goes my dreams of wooing her with an awesome combination of breakfast foods. Apparently the depressed look on my face was hilarious to her, because she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sulking.

"I was kidding, I didn't think you would take me seriously, seeing as I was just chugging milk the other day with Oreos."

Oh. I DID remember that.

"Hey! That was just mean! I went through all this trouble and all you do is try to make me sad!" Hopefully pouting will earn me a kiss for compensation.

"Sorry, I just can't resist trying to trick someone, I think it's hilarious. But I GUESS I can make it up to you by giving you something." Kaname was clearly talking about a kiss, right?

"YES! I mean yeah.. yeah, definitely might make up for it.." I tried not to sound so excited about it.

"Okayyy, well your prize issssss!" Really Kaname? Doing a fucking drum roll on the counter top? "A HUG!"

"A...a.. HUG?"

"Well yeah, I thought you might be grateful for being able to put your arms around my awesomeness, but if you don't want it I guess I could-"

"No! Fine, I'll take your stupid fucking hug!" I said in complete defeat.

"There we go! Miss Kiyashiki is being grateful for once." Kaname mocked, saying the last part in Hanako's voice. She walked toward me and wrapped her long arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

Oh well, I'll take what I can get, right? Once she set me down, I started putting the food I had prepared onto two plates, and brought them over to the kitchen table where Kaname was now seated. After complimenting me on my delicious breakfast (if I do say so myself) and we both had finished, we had about an hour until my parents woke up. I don't know if it was just me, but I wanted to spend our time wisely.

"Wanna watch some TV?" I suggested, hoping that she would agree and it could lead to more interesting things on the couch.

"Sure." She agreed, getting up and grabbing both of the plates to put beside the sink.

Once we were both situated on the couch, sitting pretty closely but not as close as I would wish, we fought over what to watch. In the end, we ended up watching some Nickelodeon due to my helpful whining. As subtly as possible, I yawned and pretended to get more comfortable while I scooted a little closer. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes fixated on the TV in front of her. So I tried scooting a tiny bit closer, pretending to be just as interested in the TV as she was.

"Just get over here, idiot." Kaname said roughly, trying to make it seem less nice and adorable than it was. It didn't work. As she pulled me close to her and I cuddled into her side, I almost couldn't hold back a squeal of happiness.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:I think I'm getting pretty good with updating frequently! I would've updated yesterday, but I was at my friend's house for her birthday. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations, even though this Notepad thing on the computer is really annoying to write on.

Kaname POV:

"Kaname! Can we go on this? Please?!" Momomi begged, looking quite adorable.  
Once I looked up at what she was pointing at, my mouth went dry. Momomi liked rollercoasters. I hated rollercoasters with my extreme fear of heights. Oh no.  
We had just entered the carnival, Momomi's parents decided to leave us alone for the moment, instead going to meet with the president of the company called Rokujo and their daughter. We're supposed to meet them all by the entrance in an hour to be introduced, and to go out for dinner if things go well.

Should I go on and possibly scare myself into a coma, but make her happy and protect my pride? Or should I try to draw her attention to something else?  
Choosing the latter, many persusasion methods popped into my mind.

"How about we go on one of those stupid love rides over there?" I suggested,  
pointing to the right where there was a big bridge covered with hearts that led to the very cheesy looking part of the park. Momomi seemed to comtemplate this,  
looking up excitedly at the rollercoaster, then over to the intriguing (to her)  
couples holding hands and kissing everywhere.

"That does look really nice.. Can we go on the rollercoaster first, I love them!"

Why does she have to pout at me like that? I COULD just tell her that I'm a chicken and I'm terribly afraid of heights, but that would probably kill me,  
along with my dignity.. I'm sure I could just close my eyes and survive ONE ride,  
right? I guess I can always try.

"Sure." I said, not saying much to hopefully not sound as scared as I was.

"Yay!" Momomi pulled me into a quick hug, then took my hand and dragged me to the long line at the front of the very terrifying looking ride.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momomi POV

"Why didn't you tell me you were so afraid? I wouldn't have laughed at you or anything.." I said about an hour later, thanks to the incredibly long line. Once we were finally on the ride, Kaname had starting getting pale and she had her eyes clamped shut. I kept trying to ask her what was wrong, but then before I knew it we were speeding down a hill, and Kaname was vomiting over the side of ride. Good thing we were in the very back.. Anyway, here we were sitting on a bench, Kaname trying to stop the dizziness from all the twists and turns on the rollercoaster.

"Because you really wanted to go, and I didn't wanna seem like a baby."

"You're not. Everybody's scared of something." I smiled, then to help contain the last bits of her pride, decided to change the subject. "Do you wanna go to those love rides you were talking about earlier?"

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be meeting your parents soon? Like now?"

Cursing, I checked my watch. We were already ten minutes late.

"Fuck! Come on, my parents hate when people are late, especially if it's in front of their business."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaname POV

We finally got to the entrance where Momomi's parents were waiting with a tall man and a girl about our age with purple hair. She was facing the other way, so I couldn't tell much about her.

"Father! I'm so sorry, we lost track of time!" Momomi said, out of breath since we were running to get there as fast as we could.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just don't make it a habit." Momomi's dad said, smiling softly at her. It reminded me of my father, all the times he had hugged me,  
protected me. In the end, he just kicked me out like I was nothing, didn't even make sure I had somewhere safe to go, just so HE could live in a "nice"  
apartment.

Cutting off my train of thought, Momomi's father spoke.

"Anyway, this is Kyohei Rokujo, and his daughter, Miyuki Rokujo." He said,  
motioning to each of them. The purple haired girl turned around, and she was actually really pretty to be honest. Nothing captivating, or anything close to Momomi, but pretty nonetheless. She had golden-brown eyes, and purple hair that framed her face and stopped at her chin. The only bad thing about her was that she had what looked to be a permanent scowl on her face. I smiled at her, and her scowl got deeper. Well, this is probably not gonna go well.

"Hi! You're really pretty, Miyuki!" Momomi said, probably trying to relieve the tension. Was it like this the whole time we were gone? Miyuki didn't answer, just scoffed and whispered something in her father's ear.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, she's not in a very good mood today. That time of the month, honey?" Kyohei chuckled at this, he had a surprisingly deep voice, but I guess that was to be expected because of his tall, muscular stature. I had trouble to keep a straight face, but Miyuki didn't seem to think it was funny, as she stormed towards what I'm assuming is their car. "Ignore her, we would love to sponsor your company Mr. Kiyashiki. Shall we be.. off to dinner then?"

"Of course, sir. There is a wonderful Italian restaurant we've made a reservation at, called Leonoro's. You can just follow us there if you will." Mr. Kiyashiki said politely.

"Okay, it was nice to meet your lovely wife and.. who are they?" Apparently we've been unnoticed by Mr. Rokujo until now.

"Oh! Excuse us. This is our daughter Momomi, and THIS is her friend Kaname!  
They're very close, Kaname practically lives at our house!" Mr. Kiyashiki laughed heartily.

"Very pretty ladies! Now, we'd better get going before Miyuki has a fit."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momomi POV

"This is a very lovely restaurant! My wife loves Italian restaurants, we should out here again if it's okay with you. You and your wife are very wonderful." Mr. Rokujo said, winking playfully at Mrs. Kiyashiki, making them all laugh.

"That would be very nice, Mr. Rokujo. You are lovely as well, and I'm sure your wife is. I have an idea! Why don't we have the kids sit at one table, and us at another so we can discuss business. It will the girls time to become friendly Miyuki as well."

"Spendid! And call me Kyohei!" Kyohei beamed. He had quite an old fashioned word choice. I wasn't looking forward to sitting with Miyuki though, due to her hostile attitude earlier.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Still Momomi's POV

Due to my father's persuasion and high status, we managed to get another table just for 'the girls'. Not that I was excited about it, and the look on Kaname's face told me that she was dreading it too.

Once we were at the circular table, Kaname took the seat in between Miyuki and I.  
She grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine, none of us trying to make any conversation. We all ordered our meals, and I guess Kaname thought she could make it a little less awkward for us all.

"Soooo, Miyuki.. How old are you?"

Miyuki actually looked surprised, like she didn't expect us to try to make conversation with her.

"Uhh.. 15, about to turn 16." She said, in a highpitched (ish?) voice. She actually gave Kaname a shy smile, and blushed a little bit.

"Where do you go to school?" I tried, seeing if she'd be friendly to me.

"Roundview." She said shortly, not even looking at me. Why is Kaname the favorite here?

"How come your mom didn't come tonight?" Kaname asked, I could tell she was trying to be extra nice to help my parents get sponsored. That thought made me smile warmly at her. She was still holding my hand under the table, so I started rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb. Kaname blushed and tried to hide her face in her hand.

"Oh, she's not feeling very well, if we ever go out again she'll probably come. I can't wait for you to meet her." Miyuki said, trying to sound sweet. Ugh.. Did she like MY girlfriend or something? It seemed like it. The jealous side of me started to take over.

"Yeah Miyuki, WE'D be glad to meet your mother! Right, Kaname?" I over exaggerated, looking at Kaname extra adoringly to make it obvious to Miyuki who Kaname belonged to.

"Uhh.. Yeah, of course." Being as oblivious about flirting as Kaname was, she looked quite confused. It was pretty amusing. I knew I couldn't be too outwardly rude to Miyuki, it would jeapordize the sponsorship that my parents' company was depending on.

Once the dinner was over, and some more of Miyuki's stupid flirting and trying to be sweet to Kaname, we were all outside the restaurant saying our goodbyes.

"So, Miyuki, were you nice to Kaname and Momomi while I was gone?" Mr. Rokujo asked. He acted like Miyuki was a toddler about to throw a tantrum, and I would feel bad for her if she wasn't recently flirting with my girlfriend and acting like I was dirt on the bottom of her shoe the whole time we were at dinner.

"Yes daddy, Kaname was really nice, can we go out to dinner again with them and Kaname daddy? Please?" Miyuki begged, pouting a little.

"Of course, dear. As long as you're happy." Kyohei said, in a slightly demeaning manner.

"I'm glad your daughter has had a change of heart, Kyohei. We'd love to have with your family again, we will bring Kaname as well."

"That sounds wonderful, Kiyashiki! Well, we're going to get going now! I'll keep in touch!"  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once we got home, my parents went to bed right away, it being pretty late. Kaname and I were getting ready for bed, and I decided to see if she knew if Miyuki was so fond of her.

"So, Kaname. What'd you think of Miyuki?" Kaname, who was in the process of removing her shirt, turned around so her bra covered breasts were in full view. I don't even think she knew what she was doing.

"Miyuki? She's really nice, I dunno why she seemed so mean before.. maybe my charm won her over." Kaname played, winking at me. That would've been funny if that slut hadn't been trying to charm HER all dinner. Kaname could tell I didn't find it funny. "What? Something wrong?"

"You do know she was flirting with you all night, right?"

"She was? I didn't know, that's pretty funny though." Kaname said, laughing. "I bet you were sooooo jealous." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fuck yeah I was mad! You're mine." I said seriously, pulling her into a rough kiss to prove my point.

"I know." She said, giggling. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before hopping into the bed and snuggling into the covers. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so perfect. And MINE? Who would've thought. I jumped into bed with her, and nuzzled into her side before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: A whole day in one chapter! Pro stuff.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm getting awesome at this, I actually had to stop myself from writing yesterday. I've realized that I like to do Momomi's POV a lot more for some reason.. I'll try to fit Kaname's in some more.

Kaname POV

THUD! Well, ouch. I woke up to find myself in the air, before slamming on my back into the floor. What the hell even happened? Peeking over the edge of the bed, I realized the cause of my pain. Momomi's arms and legs were spread wide, she probably kicked me off. I look at the clock. 4 am. Probably not gonna be able to sleep now.. Might as well have some cereal or something, I'm hungry. Maybe there's cartoons on. Pokemon? No, that comes on at like 7. I get up, stretching out the pain in my lower back, and head downstairs into the kitchen. Why was it so hot in here? I took my pajama shirt off and threw it on the kitchen counter.  
It's not like anybody's awake anyway. Was I wrong.

"M-Miss Kenjo?" Asked a familiarly timid voice from behind me. Cursing under my breath, I slowly turned around, not looking forward to this conversation.

"Oh heyyy, Hanako. What're you doing up?" Maybe if I don't mention it, she won't notice. Maybe if I don't mention it, she won't-

"Um... w-why aren't you.. wearing a sh-shirt?" Damn it.

"I uhh.. didn't think anybody would be up. So, why're YOU up?" I asked, trying to ignore her enlarged eyes pointed at my torso.

"I always wake up this early, to uhh.. wash the clothes and start breakfast." Hanako said in her high voice. Even in the darkness, I could see that she had her long purple hair in a ponytail, her bangs still hanging over her right eye as usual. I never really noticed anything about her appearance before, probably too wrapped up in Momomi. Hanako DOES have a nice butt though, that's what I can remember. She was wearing the stereotypical possibly-slutty-but-who-cares maid outfit, and she looked pretty good in it.

"Okay, well um... I'm gonna go.. put my shirt back on." This was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced. Did she not know staring is rude? ESPECIALLY when they don't have a shirt on. So, grabbing my shirt off the counter and putting it on, I turned back around. Looking around until I found some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and getting into the fridge for milk. Both of those in my hands, I walked past Hanako, who had still been standing there, and whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah, and call me Kaname." I said, laughing to myself when I felt her shiver.

"O-okay.." Hanako replied.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momomi POV

I woke up to find that Kaname wasn't in bed beside me. What time is it? Oh, 7 in the morning. She's probably downstairs watching cartoons or something. Changing out of my pajamas, I went downstairs to find my suspicions confirmed. This is a seriously hilarious picture. I could only see the back of Kaname's head, she was watching Pokemon, with an empty bag of Cinnamon Toast Crunch on the table beside the couch, and a gallon of milk that she was still drinking straight out of.

"Seems like somebody's having a good time." I joked. Kaname, startled, twisted her head around quickly. She had a milk mustache, I've never seen her look so much like a kid, she's usually so serious and guarded. So I naturally started to laugh my ass off.

"What're you laughing at?" Kaname asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You." I said nonchalantly.

"Whatever. Hanako says breakfast is almost ready by the way." Kaname likes to change the subject, obviously. I let it slide just this once though.

"Do you know what she's making?"

"I dunno, it smells like some of it's bacon though." She said, a huge smile printing itself on her face.

"I-It's a bacon and egg omelot." Hanako peeked out from around the corner.

"That sounds really good to me, doesn't it girls?" Mrs. Kagura Kiyashiki came into the living room, dressed in a luxurious looking red robe. "My husband isn't feeling well today, he was up all night and just recently fell asleep, so I'll let him rest for a while."

"That's okay Mrs. Kiyashiki, we haven't really had any 'girl time' lately. We could have a nice day out if you wanted." Kaname said. She sure knew how to turn her charm on when she needed it. My mom smiled warmly at Kaname, I could tell she really approved of her.

"Kaname, call me Kagura, please. But that'd be wonderful, actually. I haven't had any girl time with Momomi for quite a while." My mother chuckled. "Maybe we could go to the mall or something later, if you girls aren't busy of course."

"Sure, mom, that'd actually be pretty fun."

"Okay then, we'll go after lunch."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaname POV

About 6 hours later, we left to go to the town center mall. After a little bit of walking around, talking, and looking at clothes (which I personally thought was boring, but I'm the one who suggested a 'girls day' to get on Momomi's mom's good side, so I'm not gonna say anything), Kagura saw somebody she knew.

"Yomi! It's so great to see you!" Kagura said, running up to a woman with long black hair and pale golden eyes. She had a girl about my age at her side, who looked like a mini version of the woman.

"It's great to see you too, Kagura! It's been.. what? 20 years?!" The woman named Yomi responded. Momomi and the other girl looked as confused as I was, so I guess they didn't know what was going on either. Finally breaking the hug, they finally decided to let us know what's happening.

"Girls! This is my old friend from high school, Yomi Nanto! And who is this lady next to you?" Mrs. Kiyashiki beamed.

"This is my daughter, Yaya. What about these girls? The brunette looks like you,  
but unless you got a new flame since we've seen each other, that other girl can't be yours!" Yomi said.

"No, she's not mine. She's my daughter, Momomi's best friend, Kaname, who practically lives at our house! Quite a handsome one though, right?" Kagura played, winking? Handsome? I'm a handsome girl? I guess I'll take that as a compliment. At the mention of my name, I held out my hand for Mrs. Nanto to take, as a handsome girl would.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Nanto. You and your daughter look very lovely today." I could turn on the charm like a boss. At my compliment, her daughter blushed. I am definitely quite the handsome lady charmer.

"Why thank you, you have quite the manners I see. Due to that nice, and very true compliment, you may call me Yomi from now on. That goes to you to Momomi. Yaya,  
why don't you show them some manners and greet them, and say thank you to this polite young woman for complimenting you." The girl called Yaya sighed, before answering.

"Hey Momomi and Kaname, thanks for the compliment and you're also very sex- I mean nice looking today." Yaya said in a blunt voice. Um. Okay, well she's not one to beat around the bush.

"Yaya! What have I told you about doing that?! Sorry Kaname, she likes to.. tease people, make them uncomfortable." Yomi apologized for Yaya, and I found this quite funny.

"It's okay Mrs.-sorry, Yomi. I'm sure she just uses it as a defense mechanism because she's secretly socially awkward." I said smugly, giving them a nice smirk. At first, Yomi looked a bit surprised. Then, she burst out laughing. Yaya obviously didn't look happy.

"That's exactly correct!" Yomi shrieked, still laughing heartily. Momomi elbowed me in the side, causing me to grunt.

"Um, ow!" I protested.

"Momomi be nice to Kaname. Kaname, don't be rude to Yomi's surely wonderful daughter." Mrs. Kiyashiki butted in, which made Yomi laugh even harder.

"You act like Kaname's your daughter or something! It's quite hilarious!"

"Well she practically is, seeing as she lives here. I can't believe I haven't met your parents yet dear, we should arrange something like that!"

"Um.. yeah, definitely." I said, trying to sound excited. Uh oh. I am fucked. Not even in the good way.

A/N: Mostly in Kaname's POV for once. I just get the adult's names from different animes, since I'm pretty sure none of the parents were named in Strawberry Panic.  
At least not memorably. 


End file.
